


The Bed of a Dragon

by morrezela



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel inherited her great-uncle’s lair as her own. The townspeople decide to bring her the yearly tribute and part of that gift is a young maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dragon fic, tail sex, femmeslash
> 
> This was written for a blindfold meme prompt.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

When Danneel inherited her great-uncle’s lair, she knew that she was the envy of quite a few dragons. Her great-uncle’s mate had died from some human sickness while he’d been out treasure hunting, and as a result, he’d had no hatchlings to make grandhatchlings and great-grandhatchlings to bequeath his treasure upon.

Many a dragon had focused their greedy eye upon her great-uncle’s lair, but his will was to leave it to Danneel. Oh, she’d still had to chase a few interlopers from her nesting area, but her bite was far worse than her bellow, and her belly had always been full of warm fire.

Fat, bastard dragons quickly learned that she was no dainty dragoness that needed to be given a lair because she hadn’t the strength to claim her own cave and build from scratch.

After a few fights to remove the squatters and a few more to retrieve some treasures that were stolen, Danneel settled into her lair quite easily. It had an ocean view on one side and overlooked a sleepy village of humans on the other. The rocky outcroppings that it boasted gave her plenty of places to sun her shining red scales.

Ever since she crawled out of her egg, all baby pink and wobbly, Danneel had been hailed as one of the true beauties of her age. As she grew older, her pink scales turned darker, edging into deep garnets and brilliant rubies with just a hint of pink and white on her underbelly for contrast.

She was beautiful, and she knew it, but beauty didn’t reel in the suitors like it should have.

Humans were afraid of her. They cowered in fear at her approach, and she always got to hear whispers of how fearsome and scary a red dragon was. They spoke of fires and torment and all sorts of rubbish that any good dragon would know were lies. The orange ones were the ones you had to look out for, but did Danneel ever hear any of the humans cursing those dragons? No.

Then again, she’d never heard any human speak kindly about them either. They all seemed to live in a perpetual state of fear or loathing towards dragons in general, and they didn’t seem to understand that treasure keeping was an art and necessary. It wasn’t her fault that humans liked to build their towns in the nicest places and interrupt the flow of treasure.

And really, they were allowed to be there, weren’t they?

Certainly Danneel had heard of some dragons who burned lush forests to the ground because they thought that the spark of fire and ash of soot spoke more deeply of the beauty of power and destruction, but she didn’t care to be in the company of those dragons. They were hurtful and vain in their pride, never stopping to think that if they succeeded in destroying all that would burn, there would be no more feasting upon the tender morsels of food that the forests and seas provided.

Certainly the bright fires would melt ores into pretty, shiny metals and sometimes even leave what humans called ‘dragon gems’ in their wake, shiny rocks forged from the hottest of flames. But Danneel much preferred the un-trappable song of a bird and the delicately spun fabrics that came from the fibers of plants and hairs of animals to the dark despair that she could forge with her breath.

Still, sometimes humans could be a nuisance, and her great-uncle had spent a good few years fending off greedy humans who sought to hang his magnificent hide on their walls. The village that her cave overlooked was once full of dragon hunters and slayers all looking to cause their own sort of destruction in the world.

The people ended up calling her great-uncle, “The Great Terrorwing,” which Danneel thought was very unkind indeed. They came to his lair to oust him, and he was the great “Terrorwing” because he fought back? She had seen many a human chase after a too curious hatchling with a pitchfork, and they never called themselves the great “Terrorfoot” now did they?

Still, she couldn’t exactly argue with the results of her uncle’s fights with the humans. Every year they brought tribute and peace offerings to the mountain side for him, and as a young hatchling, Danneel had often received treasures from him that he said that he had no use for.

Of course her great-uncle had actually died midflight over the village, so they had thought the mountainside vacated. Then, as far as she could tell, there had been general chaos in the village as multiple dragons had come by to loot and pillage her great-uncle’s trove of treasure.

She had made certain to drive the interlopers off by flying them straight over the skies that were above the town square. The bells that they hung in their tower were very ugly, but chimed so prettily when knocked over that Danneel had deemed it necessary to take the bells home with her.

The villagers hadn’t liked that at all. There were pitchforks full of burning hay and all other manner of utter nonsense that they’d tried to throw at her when she alighted down from the skies to take the pretty sounding bells back to a place where they could be properly displayed and appreciated.

Of course, even though the villagers were quite dim (who attacked a dragon with fire, Danneel wondered), they were acting a bit too violent for her tastes, so she burned their town hall to a crisp. It was an ugly looking eyesore, and she heard a few of the fishermen’s wives talking about how she’d done them all a favor by ridding the town of it, so she rested assured of the fact that at least some humans knew how to appreciate a good treasure.

And the bells tolled nicely where she’d hung them. Sometimes when the sea was spectacularly fraught with wind, they would ring out without her having to push them, and it was like a pleasant rainfall of bounty for her ears.

Best of all, her little statements had not gone unnoticed by the villagers. She had heard them refer to her as “Flamecaller.” And although she couldn’t quite remember calling anything, she assumed that the flames were a reference to her beautiful scales, and she was suitably flattered.

The humans had decided that they should continue their tribute giving sessions, and that excited Danneel to no end. In particular they wanted to give up a good sacrifice to appease her anger. Danneel felt a bit of guilt about this as she wasn’t actually all that irked with them. They were an okay lot as far as humans went, and she was much more piqued with her fellow dragons who had yet to return her great-uncle’s stolen loot. But she was going to get something new and exciting out of the deal, so she felt that she might as well let them continue in their ignorance.

Of course, being humans, they felt the need to discuss all of the details in hushed whispers behind closed doors which meant that she had no chance of overhearing their plans on the open winds.

It was quite vexing, but she saw several wagons come to the foot of the mountain on the day of tribute, and she was reasonably excited by it all. The humans seemed to be going all out, and she didn’t want to disappoint them, so she made suitable rumbling and grumbling and roaring noises as she flew overhead, circling ever closer just to release a short puff of flame at the wheels of their rapidly retreating wagon wheels.

They shrieked in terror, and she figured that she’d done her duty well enough, so she turned around to begin to look through all that they’d brought her only to find that there was a girl trussed up in something rather… skanky, chained to what looked like a very heavy iron bar.

The girl was sobbing and terrified, as well she should be because Danneel was a magnificent actress and had just put on one hell of a show. Upon closer inspection, the woman’s face was made up with all manner of kohl and rouge and fine dusting powders, and she smelled rather like a harlot she was bathed in so much rose water.

The perfume made Danneel sneeze, and the girl started sobbing again as the warm wind that it caused swept over her.

Danneel sighed and turned to look at the other items left, trying to figure out what was going on. The treasure was good quality, sturdy stuff, but it was all very... masculine looking. There wasn’t a nice dainty teapot or pretty hand mirror to be seen.

Not that Danneel dislike masculine looking treasure, she was very open to nice things of all shapes and sizes. But her great-uncle had already left her quite a bit of that, and her own beginning loot stash that she had brought with her was paltry in comparison to what was already in her lair.

The only feminine thing left by the humans was the girl, and just what was Danneel supposed to do with a servant anyway? She could take care of her own treasure, and…

Oh.

Well.

Silly her.

Danneel lumbered back over to the chained up girl and had another look at her: dark hair, large brown eyes, pretty mounds of breasts and very tiny.

A perfect little taste of womanhood, and if Danneel knew her humans, the girl was definitely a virgin.

It was traditional, she supposed, even if it was insulting. Did humans never think that there were female dragons too? She was half tempted to go burn down something just to make a point, but she figured that the villagers would be too dense to get it.

They were just very lucky that she actually liked girls as well as boys. Somebody warm and soft and pretty to stroke and nuzzle and…

Well, really, female humans were better at paying compliments anyway, so she wasn’t that upset.

“Don’t k-k-kill me,” the tiny human woman choked and gasped as Danneel moved closer.

It was very sad, and Danneel had every intention of soothing away her pretty human’s fears, but in her experience humans didn’t expect dragons to talk, so she simply scooped the woman up in her forepaw, giant iron pole and all, and flew her back to her lair.

The air currents on the way there pushed the noxious scent of perfume away from Danneel’s nostrils, but once back in her abode, the stone walls kept the cloying scent close. It was unbearable, so she flew her pretty human to the bathing pool and deposited her gently next to it.

The iron chains broke easily, and the human gave a very nice sounding gasp of surprise when she was freed of her shackles. She tried to run, of course she did, but she was easily herded back to the water with a gentle shove of Danneel’s wing.

“You want me to bathe?”

Danneel huffed and gave her another gentle shove with her wing.

Trembling, the woman pulled her harlot’s dress over her head, wrapping her arms around her breasts to shield them as she sank into the water. It was a pity, but there was plenty of time for ogling the new treasure later, sometime after she had thoroughly burned that wretched, offensive garment that dared call itself nightwear.

Pinching a bar of soap delicately between her talons, Danneel tossed it into the water next to her bathing beauty along with a cloth. The woman seemed far brighter than her fellow villagers, and took the hint to begin scrubbing off the makeup that had been slathered upon her face.

Her intelligence, Danneel decided, was obviously the reason that she had been picked to be the dragon sacrifice. She clearly intimidated all of the other, pretty humans in the village, and they had sought to punish her by giving her away to the ‘mean old dragon’ on the hill.

Well, she’d just have to change that, wouldn’t she? After all, if there was a dragon that knew how to take care of her possessions, it was Danneel.

The current in the water floated the soap and other dirt away and over the edge of the pool as the small waterfall took it down into the mountain. The woman scrubbed at her skin leaving it clean and healthy, and her dark hair plastered itself against her neck and back, stroking at the fine skin where the water dampened it. As she moved her arms, her small, perky breasts flashed glimpses of dark, full nipples and Danneel felt her wings flare out a bit in excitement as her body began to burn hotter.

When the woman reached up to run the soap through her hair and cleanse it from the tacky substances that the villagers had put into it to hold it in its garish coif, her breasts stood proudly out for display, the contrast between the warm water of the pool and the slightly colder air making those wine colored nipples tighten even further.

She was standing in a shallower part of the pool because the water rested below her navel, barely wrapping its dark surface around the swell of her full hips, hinting at the dark curls encased in the wetness of the water.

It was pure temptation, and Danneel had never been good at ignoring her wants. She slid down into the pool, her entrance displacing the water with a gentle wave that crashed up against the stone sides and sent more water over the edge.

The woman gasped and stared as Danneel moved closer, curving her much longer body around the human’s, sliding her smooth scales against soft, human flesh.

“I…” the woman gasped as Danneel slid her tail along the woman’s thigh.

Danneel chirred in amusement and arched her neck down to butt her head gently against the petite woman’s.

“You wish me to, I don’t know how… I am a virgin,” the woman said softly.

Danneel chirred again, this time in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, and lowered her head even more to slide gently against those beautiful breasts, eliciting a tiny whimper from the woman.

Many a dragon had been offered a virgin sacrifice, and they had just as often as not killed the unfortunate woman offered because they either wanted no peace with the village or had no desire to mate with the poor creature that was offered them.

If no knight came to rescue the sacrifice, there was rarely a way for them to return home. If they did, many villages would be the ones treating their maidens to that fate worse than death that they were always rambling on about.

Danneel was a very generous dragon, and she wouldn’t let her newly acquired pretty fall into such a fate.

She let her tail slide farther up her maiden’s leg, its tip sliding easily between her folds, pressing in gently to tease around her clitoris.

Confusion dominated her virgin' face as Danneel’s tail played with her secret place, but her breaths also started to come faster as lust built inside of her. She might have been scared, might still be, but she clearly knew what was going to be expected of her if she was taken back to Danneel’s lair.

She wasn’t pulling away or trying to push Danneel’s tail from its appointed task, but it was clear that she also didn’t expect to find any pleasure in the act, and Danneel was going to enjoy teaching her the many things that her body could enjoy.

She rubbed her head against those round breasts again, timed it with a push upwards of her tail, a thicker part just putting pressure where the opening of her womanhood was, and the maiden clutched at Danneel’s head in response.

The woman froze for a moment, and then rubbed her breasts against the smooth, warm scales of Danneel’s snout. They tugged gently across her hide, and the maiden shuddered as Danneel rewarded her by flicking the tip of her tail quickly over her clitoris, the water made the movement smooth, but a thicker, warmer moisture was joining it where the maiden’s own sex began to wet itself.

Encouraged by the reaction, Danneel gave up teasing with just her tip and instead slid the tail up between the woman’s thighs so that the thickness of it pressed fully up against the maiden’s full sex while the tip of her tail played with the human’s belly button. It took merely a hint of pressure of pushing up to encourage the maiden to grind down against the tail.

A moan tore from those perfectly plush lips, and soon the maiden was writhing, grinding her wetness down against Danneel’s tail at the same time she rubbed her bosoms against her face, and with a cry she came, her orgasm stolen from her just as expertly as Danneel stole away any other prize.

Danneel’s own heat burned deeply inside of her, arousal running hot in her veins, but she ignored it in favor of petting her new gem down from her high. There would be enough time later to sate the wetness of her own desire, and she would enjoy teaching it to the raven haired beauty whose hair contrasted so prettily against the red of her scales.

Indeed, there would be much time spent exploring with fingers and lips when she shifted into her human form, and even more time spent with her tail, satisfying and slaking their every lustful desire.

But there were certain steps that needed to be taken first. Communication was key, and Danneel couldn’t very well go on calling her mate “the maiden” for the rest of their lives.

“What is your name, pretty one?” she asked as she pushed her thoughts into that comely head.

The maiden jerked in surprise from where she’d been resting against Danneel’s hide, stroking at it with small, delicate fingers. Her mouth opened into an alluring ‘o’ of shock, and for a moment Danneel was very tempted to be derailed with lascivious thoughts, but the woman recovered herself and said, “Genevieve. My name is Genevieve.”

It was a fine, lady like name. A very, very attractive and regal one, obviously not fit for the human village below, and Danneel determined that it must’ve been fate that chose the beautiful mate for her because surely one so fine and finely named could only have ever been meant for the bed of a dragon.


End file.
